differentbaseblocksfandomcom-20200214-history
Binary
Binary, or Base-2 is a numeral system. Digits Main Binary only uses digits 0 and 1, so the numbers go 0, 1, 10, 11, 100, 101, 110, 111, 1000... 2-Digits Main Uses 10 and 11. What Is 2-Digits? Part 1 In Only Binary, there is 10 and 11. Part 2 10 Is 2 Blocks,. Characters Jaydob04's style * 1 - She is just like One in other bases, but she has eyelashes and she sports a 1-fingered glove. * 10 - She sports a couple of 1-fingered gloves. She is One's best friend. She is called One-Zero, not Ten. * 11 - Named One-One, not Eleven. 2 designs: ** 1. Three red blocks with a dark red border, three dark red one-pointed eyes, lips, limbs, and two gloves, one with two fingers and one with one finger (2+1=3). ** 2. Same as the Decimal 11, but is made of three blocks. with three red arms and three 1-fingered gloves. * 100 - Named One-Zero-Zero, not One Hundred. He looks the same as my 100, but is made of four blocks, has square-tetragram eyes (2^2=4) and four arms with four 1-fingered gloves. * 101 - Five blocks - four white and one red - with one eye and five arms. * 110 - Six white blocks with six arms. * 111 - Seven blocks - six white and one red - with Seven's face, red-and-white hair, and seven arms. * 1000 - He looks like Eight, but is white with red borders. * 1001 - He looks like Nine, but has eight white blocks and one red block. Punchcar63's design Unlike most Binary designs, Red and White isn't the only primary colors of the Binary Numberblocks. Unlike most of my other base designs, it will follow the official design but with different colors. All odds are female while all evens are male like 100 has the pattern of official 100 but green * 1: Same as Jaydob's Binary 1 but the finger is on the left and the symbol is a teardrop * 10 (2): Same as Jaydob's Binary 10 but male, orange, rotated eyes so left eye is pointing northwest and right eye is pointing northeast, shoes, fingers are on the left, and symbols are a teardrop * 11 (3): Looks like Decimal 3 mixed with 11 but with a dark yellow hat, 3 eyes (from left to right: Small, Normal, Small), dark yellow balls, dark yellow limbs, an even darker yellow border on 2 blocks, yellow pants, and yellow shoes. She's into soccer. * 100 (4): Green and one square eye * 101 (5): Light blue and one oval eye with a pentagon on it. * 110 (6): Dark blue, 2 triangle eyes, a short top hat, and 3 balls with the counting by 2 in decimal from top to bottom. The top ball is actually a bow tie. * 111 (7): Purple, Decimal 7's eyes, and a rainbow hair * 1000 (8): Brown, one octagon eye with a teardrop on it, and 8 octopus limbs * 1001 (9): Pink, one big square eye, and one small square eye * 1010 (10): Grey, two oval eyes with a pentagon on it, eyebrows, and 2 gloves with a star on it * 1011 (11): Looks like Punchcar's 11 according to first design but follows the official design and black * 1100 (12): Looks like Decimal 12 but follows the official design, white, bigger eyes, and rectangle eyebrows Pkholcombs design * 1 - Same as jaydob04 * 10 - Same as jaydob04 but no gloves * 11 - Looks like 3 but 2 white blocks and one red block Extras * 1000: 8 blocks, still 8 white blocks. his face and limbs look like 11. Trivia * One and One-Zero would possibly be mistaken to be doing the finger, although they have 1-fingered hands. * All the Binaryblocks are only red and white except for TSRITW's design amd Punchcar's too. * Pkholcombs old design of 100 had a orange border instead of a double red border Extras * 20 is NOT part of the binary. Images Category:Bases